Danielle
by Angelique Burgit
Summary: After Sam leaps Al runs into a little girl who will change his life forever.


Danielle

By: Lani

Disclaimers: The Characters in Quantum leap do not belong to me. I don't mean to infringe upon the copyrights of anyone who was involved in the making of the show. The only character that I created is Danielle.

Warnings: Some profanity, might be a tear jerker for some, main character death, M/M Slash relationship, no explicit sex is mentioned but the relationship is so if you don't like Slash or any reference to it please do not read. 

            It had been a long day for Admiral Albert Calavicci. Sam ad just leaped again after his last mission and now the waiting began all over again. He was tired and had a headache after he left the Imaging Chamber. He always had a headache after he left the IC but it was a worse headache this time because he had a headache when he walked in there. He just wanted to take something for the pain and go to bed but he had to go into town to get some things while he had the time to. When he got back to the house he shared with Sam he took some pain medication and lay down for a while to see if the pain would lessen. Eventually it lessened to a dull ache and he got ready to go out. 

While he was out he saw a little girl of about the age of 4 or 5 trying to get somebody to give her food. He went over to her and started to talk to her. She was shy at first when she realized she had gotten some one's attention. He found out her name was Danielle. He also found out she was an orphan that had no place to go after she ran away from the orphanage and wished she was back there so she could at least get something to eat. Al knew how she felt because he had been the same way when he was young. He knelt down in front of her and asked, "How would you like to come home with me for a while, kiddo? Maybe even stay if it can be arranged?" She jumped up and down with glee and wrapped her arms around his neck. He took her home and got her cleaned up and gave her a bath. He gave her one of Sam's tee shirts to sleep in and took her measurements so he could buy her some clothes in the morning. He had her sleep in the guestroom and before she woke in the morning he went out and got her a couple simple outfits that he was sure she would like. They fit perfectly and he told her they could go shopping to get her other clothes later in the day if it was possible and she could pick them out. 

After she was dressed he took her with him to PQL and after them giving him hell he finally got past the security guards. He knew he couldn't leave her alone without anyone to watch over her no matter how street wise she was she was still a scared little girl. Al managed to adopt her after calling in a few favors and they were inseparable from then on until she had to go to school. After school he would be waiting at the house to pick her up and would take her to PQL. 

By the time Danielle was 6 years old she was very attached to Al. She thought of him as he father and felt very safe with him. He had started calling her cupcake as a fond nickname and she liked him calling her by a nickname. One night when they were at home Al was sitting in his chair reading the newspaper and smoking a cigar and he felt a pair of arms across his knees. He put the paper down and set it aside when he saw the sad face she gave him. He held the cigar in his hand and asked, "What's the matter, cupcake?" 

She got up on him and sat in his lap. After she was comfortable Al put an arm around her waist and she put her head on his chest. She replied, "I wanted to tell you something, Al. It's very hard for me to get used to having some one caring about me after I haven't had anyone until the age of 4 when you walked into my life. I'm very glad I found you and you wanted to be my father. I love you very much and don't ever want to loose you, papa." He was a little surprised that she had called him papa but was pleased. 

He replied, "I thought kinda already guessed you were fond of me although I wasn't sure how much. I love you too, kiddo. Don't worry about loosing me for a while yet because I won't go out without a fight." She kissed him on the cheek and surprised him again but he just smiled at her. He felt loved and happy although he still missed Sam. 

One night Al came home from a very tiring leap and told Danielle he needed to rest for a while before he made dinner. He fell asleep on his back on the bed and woke up with Danielle lying on top of his stomach asleep. When she finally woke up she looked at him and blushed like a child with their hand caught in the cookie jar. He smiled at her and asked, "Well. What's this about, cupcake?" 

She replied, "I just wanted to be near you and feel safe. I haven't seen you all day. Besides you make a good pillow, papa."

He chuckled and hugged her. She kissed him on the cheek and put her head back on his chest. After a while he asked her to get off of him so he could make dinner and she sat at the table in the kitchen watching him cook. After dinner they got ready for bed. 

That night early in the morning he was woken by Danielle screaming, running into his room, hopping into bed with him and cuddling tightly close to him. He asked, "What's the matter, cupcake?" She apologized for the sudden jump into his bed and informed him she had a horrible nightmare and asked if she could sleep with him that night. He could turn her away after her being so terrified so he nodded and held her close to him and they fell asleep and woke up in the same position.

One night he was called to PQL by Ziggy at 3:00 in the morning. He had to wake Danielle up and get her dressed after he threw his own clothes on. She slept all the way there and he went directly to Gooshie while carrying her down to the control center. She woke up slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck while he carried her. Gooshie gave him a weird look and then took the girl from him and set her down in a chair the kept there until she could be taken to a place where there was a couch. Al went into the waiting room to see who was in Sam's body this time and found that unfortunately it was another murder only this one was calmer. Somehow he caught Al off guard and when Gooshie tried to help by wounding the guy he accidentally shot Al in the shoulder. The next thing he remembered was Danielle running in there screaming, "Papa!" over and over again. He rolled onto his back and gave her his hand while she held onto him. He whispered, :I'll be fine, cupcake. It's only a shoulder wound. But Gooshie is going to be in trouble when I'm well again. Jeez I forgot how much it hurts." He rolled back onto his side and clutched at his shoulder before he passed out unconscious. In all the commotion they managed to catch the guy and tie him up so he wouldn't take off again. Gooshie had to tell Dr. Beckett what happened and Sam was pissed about it. 

Al was taken to the hospital, treated and after a night of staying in there with Danielle with him they sent him home. He had his arm in a sling and had to keep it there for a while until his shoulder was healed enough. He immediately went to the imaging Chamber to see Sam. As soon as he saw Gooshie he saw the technician cringe from fear. He had brought Danielle with him again and she clutched at his hand tightly. He knew it was no use trying to leave her outside so he took her in the IC with him. He managed to get her to let go of his hand so he could use the hand link. She wrapped her arms around his waist and moved wherever he moved to. When he connected with Sam the younger man gave him an odd look but started asking questions about what he was supposed to do and how he was feeling. He never asked about the girl but Al knew sooner or later he would have to tell him but now was not the time to explain and Sam knew that. 

Eventually that leap was over and Al was woken up again in the middle of the night to go to PQL but as soon as he got there he almost fainted. Sam had finally leaped home. He left Danielle with Gooshie while he went to see Sam. He wrapped his arms around the younger man and welcomed him home. After a while Sam kissed him lightly on the lips and leaned down to his ear and whispered, "I can't wait till you remind me why they call you Bingo." He blushed and knew that his lover and spouse remembered their marriage from 10 years ago. 

He said, "Ah, Sam. I think there's something you need to know."

Sam replied, "Don't tell me you found some one else, Al?"

He shook his head and replied, "Not exactly, Sam. She's about 4' 4", below a 100 lbs, long red hair down to her butt, and kinda found me." By then Danielle had been hiding behind him. He gently took her hand and led her to stand in front of him and rested his hands on her shoulders. 

Sam's mouth dropped and when he regained his composure he stammered, "That's the girl from the IC, isn't it? All right. Start explaining, Al."

He calmly said, "Well… Shit, Sam. I was lonely and needed some one. I saw her on a street corner begging for food and took her home. I eventually adopted her and gave her my last name, Sam. Please don't make me choose between you two because no matter how much I love you I would have to choose her. I made her a promise to her that I would never leave her as long as I have a choice and you know damn well Albert Calavicci doesn't break his promises." He squeezed Danielle's shoulders and waited for his spouse to make up his mind.

After a few minutes Sam knelt down and asked, "What's your name, hunny?" Al Sighed with relief and smiled.

She replied, "Danielle Calavicci." 

Sam smiled and said, "Well, Danielle. I'm Sam Beckett. Al's husband."

Al felt her cock her head to the side and said, "Sam. I'm sorry. I didn't get to tell her yet. I thought she was a little too young to understand about _us_ yet."

Danielle turned around and asked, "Is this true, papa?" 

He nodded at her and replied, "You see, cupcake. It's a long story. You see I've had 5 female wives in my lifetime and the marriage never worked because I later found out I was in love with Sam all along. I love Sammy very much and I don't want to loose him. I don't care that he's a man. I love him as a person not by his gender. Can you understand that?" He watched her nod and shyly walks over to Sam and hold out her arms. He smiled as Sam hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. 

Sam said, "Welcome to our crazy family, Danielle Calavicci. By the way can I call you Danny?" When she nodded he smiled and released her so he could stand up. He walked over to Al and hugged and kissed him again. He whispered, "I can't believe I can finally touch you again. It feels like a dream and like I'll wake up and find I'm not really here with my wonderful and handsome husband." He chuckled as Al turned beet red and nervously replied, "Awww Jeez, Sammy." Before Al could say anything else Sam caught his lips and passionately kissed him in front of everybody. They all went home and went to bed, Danielle in her room and Al and Sam in theirs. 

As time went on Danielle got used to having Sam as a second father but she would always be close to Al whenever they were all together. She would still take catnaps on his chest and sit in his lap until she was to big to it anymore. She realized how much these two men loved each other and adjusted to the fact that she had two fathers. But unfortunately one day she got into a fight with Sam over Al and he had called her "a snot nosed, stupid, little girl" and she decided she was going to run away from home. She packed her bags and was at the bus stop waiting for the bus when Al finally found her. 

Al sat on the bench next to her and asked, "What happened, cupcake?"

She was trying to tell him the whole story even though she was crying. He finally got the picture and said, "Look, hunny. Sam has always been a possessive bastard with me. It's hard for him to accept you because I love you and he has to share me with you. It's not your fault or his. It's just the way things worked out. He can be a stupid nozzle that way. He doesn't mean what he says but he uses the first thing that pops into his head. He's done to me many times. I want you to stay with Sam and me but if you can't deal with Sam I'll go with you. I love Sammy very much but you my little girl and I love you too. I also made you a promise and I intend to keep it if I have too. What do you want to do, cupcake?"

She fell into his arms and said, "I wanna stay with you, papa, but I don't know how much more I can take from Sam."

Al replied, "I know. There are times I feel the same way, kiddo. Will you try for me?" When she nodded they stood up and he took her suitcase and they walked home hand in hand. When they got home and Danielle was unpacked and in her room he confronted Sam. He yelled, "All right, Sam. Why the hell did you do that to our daughter?!"

Sam said, "If you might recall Al. She's not really our daughter. She's not even your daughter by birth!"

Al snapped, "Well. Here's a newsflash for you, pal. I adopted her and have raised her since she was 4 years old and I love her just as much as I would my own flesh and blood. As far as I am concerned she IS my daughter whether you fucking well like it or not!"

Sam yelled back, "Really? Would sacrifice our marriage for her? Your life?"

Al yelled, "YES, I would. I would sacrifice my marriage and my life for that little girl! You know I wanted children, Sam! Now that I have a child your are SO fucking jealous because I spend more time with her then you that you can't even see straight so you take it out on her. Whenever you want time I give it to you! Whenever you want the Bingo Bango Bongo I give it to you! I make you meals; clean you house, and have never EVER cheated on you and you have the audacity to yell at my daughter! Well if you don't stop acting like a spoiled asshole you WILL loose me, Sam! I will pack my bags, take Danielle and leave this house for good! You have your choice! Either leave her alone or loose me. I told you that the day you came home you nozzle!" 

Al looked over to the hallway and saw Danielle standing there with tears running down her face. He walked over and steered her toward her room. He sat against the headboard of her bed and held her while she clung to him. She whispered, "I'm sorry, papa. I didn't mean to ruin your marriage."

He caressed her hair with his hand and replied, "Shh. It's all right, cupcake. If that nozzle can't accept you then it'll be his loss. We'll still have each other. I'm NOT going to stand around and watch him emotionally beat on my daughter."

She said, "He is right. I'm not really your child."

He replied, "Don't you ever think just because you were not born as my daughter that you aren't my little girl. As far as I'm concerned you are. When I adopted you and gave you my last name I gave you my heart and all the love in it just like I would to any child I created. Don't listen to him. He's just pissed off right now. Eventually he'll calm down but until he makes his decision he isn't getting any Bingo Bango Bongo from me."

He stayed with her and held her. Eventually they fell asleep in that position. He woke up when Danielle moved and she had him slide down to lie down on the bed. He was too tired to argue with her and she got in next to him tucked them in and kissed his cheek before they fell asleep again. 

When Al woke up the next morning he definitely knew he wasn't in his own bed. After a few minutes he realized he was in Danielle's bed and she was curled up tightly against his chest fast asleep. He also remembered the horrible fight he had with Sam last night and knew why he wasn't in his own bed. It was hard to believe just 3 years ago he had adopted her and a year ago his marriage started to fall apart because Sam came home and didn't like having to share his lover with anyone even a child. After a while Danielle woke up and looked at him. He smiled and said, "Good morning, cupcake."

She propped herself on an elbow and replied, "Good morning, papa." They got up and took showers. They put on fresh clothes and went out to the kitchen and Al made breakfast for the two of them after he had realized Sam wasn't there. He had cursed him under his breath and after he made breakfast they ate. They washed the dishes and Al lit a cigar while he read the paper. He didn't get very far in the paper when Danielle came and hopped up into his lap. He readjusted and she leaned against his chest while he read the paper and smoked. She had her head on his shoulder and her arms around his neck. After he had read the paper he put it down and put an arm around her to keep her from falling just incase she moved suddenly. When felt her body shake he held on to his cigar with right hand and lifted her chin up to look at him. She said, "Sorry, papa. I didn't mean to put water spots from my crying on your silk shirt."

He laughed and replied, "Don't worry about the shirt. I can always find another one. Right now your more important than any damn shirt. I know you've through a lot and I don't think we've heard the end of Sam Beckett's objection to me having a kid. The nozzle wouldn't be able to understand an old man wanting to have some one to keep him company and to feel needed by if he fell over it. He also wouldn't understand our bond either. I love you and there is no way I'll let him separate us as long I can help it." 

She hugged him and replied, "I love you too, papa." She kissed him on the cheek and saw Sam looking at them. She wondered how much of their conversation her father's companion had heard. She said, "Uh oh." 

Al had a funny feeling he knew Sam was behind them. He put out his cigar in the ashtray and held onto Danielle. Sam eventually came around in front of them and sat on the couch. He could feel Danielle's short nails digging into his chest from fear. He would protect her even if it killed him. Finally Sam said, "Look, Al. I'm sorry about last night but I somehow knew I couldn't take you spending more time with her than me. I admit I am very possessive when come to you. I've gotten even worse since I came back because all those years not being able to even touch you took it's toll on me. I don't want to loose you but I don't think I can handle you doing things the way you have been. I need more time with you. Maybe if I got more time I wouldn't want such a tight hold on you. I don't begrudge you having a child but I want more of your time."

Al looked at him like he had grown two heads and replied, "You want more time?! Jeez, Sam. It's all I can do to keep up with you, Danielle, the project in the Navy. Everybody wants a piece of my 70-year-old ass for something. I don't even give Danielle enough time anymore because I'm so busy. I'm sorry, Sam but until I don't have to do so much you'll have to wait for your extra time, buddy."

Sam nodded and walked out of the house slamming the door. At least the nozzle had understood why he couldn't give him more time. He went for a check up with Danielle and was told if he didn't get rid of some of the stress in his life and get his blood pressure down he would likely have a heart attack. That was the most important thing at the moment and anything else the doctor had to say left unsaid for the time being. He asked them to check out Danielle while they were at it and they found he perfectly healthy. He took her to his office at PQL and made a phone call to the Navy telling them that after almost 47 years of service they can bring out the champagne because Albert Calavicci was finally retiring. He heard cheers in the background and hollers. He had been such a pain in their ass that they were having a party to celebrate him leaving. That was one thing off his back but he still had to deal with PQL. He filled out the forms of resignation and with Danielle's hand in his he walked down to Sam's office and dropped the papers on his partner's desk saying, "I quit." And walked out and got in his car and drove home. Let Sam handle all the problems for a change. He had dinner ready by time Sam came home and was informed, "Well. It doesn't really matter that you quit anyway, Al. They already sent me a letter say PQL is finished."

He told Sam he was sorry about that but he didn't expect them to keep the project going much longer anyway. The project was wrapped up and Sam got another job and Al reached his 70th birthday. Danielle got him one of those silver cigarette lighters with an engraving on it that said, "Papa, I love you very much and always will. Danielle." Sam got him a box of his expensive cigars and a birthday cake that said, "Happy 70th birthday Albert." Unfortunately from the very beginning Al knew something would go wrong to ruin the day. They wound up in another argument over Danielle and Al had finally had it with Sam. He told him loudly, "All right, Sam. That's it. I've had it with your bullshit. I am 70 years old and I am not well. If I stay around you and put up with this shit any longer it's going to kill me. My doctor told me to get rid of the stress in my life and get my blood pressure down but how the hell can I when you are constantly sending it through the roof!! I'm sorry, Sam, but I have to get away from you or you won't have to worry about me spending more time with Danielle because I'll be dead! Danielle start packing!" He stormed out of the room and packed everything he had in his suitcases and boxes. He put it all in the trunk of his car and got Danielle into the car. They drove off and stayed at hotel that night. 

The next morning they went house hunting and found a nice place they could live in. They got settled in and Danielle started going to the local school. Danielle swore she would never leave him alone. She would live with him and take care of him until the day he died. 

Al never looked back and never cared about anything or anyone except Danielle and himself. He once loved Sam Beckett and still did but staying with him was not worth the agony he had put Danielle through. He heard that Sam had won a couple more Nobel prizes and was happily married without kids. Al lived a fairly long life even though he smoked. He managed to see Danielle graduate college with an accounting degree when he was 84 and she took care of him and stayed by his side until he died of lung cancer at the age of 95. 

Before he died he held Danielle's hand and said, "I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and I don't regret anything I've done after I met you. I want you to get married and have grandchildren for me. I'll always be with you in your heart as long as you remember me and I'll be watching you and when your time comes I'll try my hardest to be here, cupcake." He died a few hours later and was buried with a headstone that read:

ADMIRAL ALBERT FRANCIS CALAVICCI

BORN: JUNE 15, 1934

DIED: SEPTEMBER 23, 2029

BELOVED FATHER AND FRIEND

REMEMBERED BY HIS DAUGHTER 

DANIELLE MARY CALAVICCI

Until the day Danielle died if she ever felt depressed or alone and she felt a presence in the room with her, she would suddenly smell the faint smell of the cigars her father used to smoke and not feel alone anymore because she knew her father was near and watching over her. When her day finally came she saw her father standing by her bed in the outfit she used to love on him. He was wearing his dark yellow suit, gold metallic silk shirt and gold shoes. He looked the way he did when they had first met when he was in his 60's. He was smoking a cigar and held his hand out to her asking her to come with him. She took his hand and he body took its last breath as she went with her father. 

@@@@@@@@@@

THE END


End file.
